pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Ryder (Cyber Rider .EXE)
He first appears a week after the events of Pokémon Adventures Black and White chapter. History Xander is the not-so exact opposite of Zenith, regarding the fact that both are extremely wise and intelligent. Unlike his brother, Xander is your typical teenager, except for the fact that he is very strong, and that he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Xander's Pokémon are obviously the kind you would say "major firepower", and he laughs at Zenith's flying Trubbish. Xander's parents died when he was 14, and was at his second-to-the-last day in college. Xander, between the events of EXE and Enforcers, seems to be the suit actor of a superhero show in his Water Park called "The Fearless Pochaman!". ''It is then revelead that the Pochaman Personality Xander is perverted to the extent of hiding adult magazines under his bed, in his cabinet, anywhere. Even under the toilet. Xander seemed to tone down in Enforcers, seeing that he owns his own Water Park, and causes Zenith to consider Xander as "the only expert in aquatic manueverability and combat that I trust." Abilities Xander is an excellent marksman and has won thousands of bets to prove that. Aside from that, he could also "talk" to Pokémon, and ability he and N share. Pokemon On Hand: More information will be added as soon as possible... Equipment *As '''Cyber Rider dot-COM': **'dot-COM Driver-' Xander's primary weapon and transformation tool. Xander,as dot-COM, also uses Cyber Memories, and borrows some from EXE. This device has two drive slots, unlike EXE's four slots. One slot is for the Henshin Memory, while the other is for the Weapons. **'dot-COM Striker'- a motorcycle dot-COM uses. **'Cyber Memories:' ***'HenshinMemory:' ****'COM Memory- '''enables Xander to transform into Cyber Rider dot-COM. ***'GearMemory:' ****'Bullet Memory-''' arms the COM-driver with 90 bullets. COM has an unlimited supply of these. ****'Barrier Memory- '''gives COM a barrier that protects him. The barrier has a small slot where he could shoot from. ***'SkillMemory:' ****'Blast Memory- COM can fire a very strong bluish-white fireball at the enemies. COM has an unlimited supply of these, but they are very risky to use since there is a chance that EXE and Genesis could get hit by it or its shockwave. It also drains some of Xander's power. ***'DenebVega Memory- ' appears in the EXE and Den-O Special. This memory allows Deneb to possess COM and gives him the Denebic Buster, even if Deneb is possessing him. *As '''Pochaman: **'Pocha Driver-' Xander's transformation tool. **Dash Emperor-Pocchaman's primary transport. It is a jet-ski themed after an Empoleon. *As Emperteal: **'Emperteal Driver-' Xander's transformation tool. **'Emperteal Dasher'- a motorcycle Emperteal uses. It can also turn into a jet-ski. **'Empertronic Blaster-'''Emperteal's primary weapon. Quotes ''"COM, Start Up!!!"-Cyber Rider .COM's henshin phrase. "Gunther! No, stay here Gunther! Don't go there, Gunther! Gunther, stop hitting Gunther! Gosh, how many Piplups do I have..?" -Xander has trouble with naming his Piplups "Watch out, evildoers! The Mighty Pocchaman is coming to teach you a thing or two!"-Xander, erm, Pochaman's opening line. "Warrior of Justice! Impeterteal!"-Imperteal's opening phrase. Trivia *His owning a Charmander is somewhat a sort-of way of showing their differences, since Zenith owns an Oshawott, a Water-type from the latest Generation. *His and his brother's Pokémon could do combo moves together (i.e. Thunder Punch+Fire Punch=Flaming Thunder, Bullet Punch+Fire Punch=Burning Iron) which they perform in the Battle Subway. *Nigo and his brother, Ichigo, have their names and appearances based on the Double Riders. * There is a possibility that Xander and Platinum are distant cousins, since his father's cousin (i.e. his uncle) bears a similar crest to Platinum's family. Plus, the two are wealthy. * Xander calling his Piplups "Gunther" is a reference to the Ice King. * Pochaman comes from Piplup's Japanese name, Pocchama. *Imperteal's name is from Impert (Empoleon's Japanese Name) and Teal. * Xander is the "jerk" character in EXE, but a mentor character in Enforcers. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters